In Your Eyes
by Skye-Love90
Summary: Ash and Misty love each other but are too afraid to admit it, just like their friends Lucas and Avril who are trying to tell each other the same thing too. Can they summon enough courage and confess their love to their respective loved ones? AshxMisty LucasxAvril.


**In Your Eyes:-**

A/N - Hey Everyone another one-shot AAML.......this will really make you do awwwwww.......

Characters Ages :-

Ash - 17

Misty - 17

Avril - 16

Lucas - 16

Brock - 20

Ash and his friends are resting around a lake .

" This is so much relaxing " Misty said dipping her legs in water

" Yep ! " Avril said joining her

" Why girls always talk so romantic things like that " Ash said annoying

" That's not romantic Ash ! " Lucas said annoying

" Then what it is ? "

" I don't know....Oh ! this game " Lucas started jumping like a mad with his gameboy.

" What happen " Ash asked  
" I cannot goal "

" Let me try " Ash said

Ash snatched up the game and very easily made a goal.  
" But..but...how you done it ? " Lucas was surprised

" I don't know..but it's really easy " Ash said scratching his head

" ok..ok " Lucas said closing that subject  
" Lucas...."

" hmmm......"

" i wanna talk to you about a girl "

" A GIRL ! " Lucas shouted  
" Quite ! it's about Misty "  
" About...who ? "

" Misty "

" What do you wanna talk about her ! "

" Well....that...started... " Ash continued but Brock cut him in between

" HEY EVERYONE DINNER'S READY ! "

Misty and Avril turn around and walked towards the dining table made of wood . While Ash missed his chance.

On the dining table :-

" Brock it's great ! " Misty exclaimed

" Yep ! it's great " Ash added

" Thanks " Brock said with stars in his eyes

" What happened " Avril asked brock

" Nothing " Brock said with his normal closed eyes.

Dinner Over:-

Everyone went to sleep. But Misty was washing dishes then suddenly Ash came from behind

" Hey Misty "

" Ash ! what are you doing here "

" just came here to help you "

" But you should sleep. Tommorow we have to leave early "

" I'm not feeling like sleeping. "

" ok..then you can help me to clean these dishes "

Ash started to help her...............

" Misty "

" Hmm."

" I wanna talk about something "

" Talk about what ?? "

" umm...that....About a girl "

" A girl...and you...no way "

" Come one it's not a joke "

" ok...so tell me.....is there something about feeling ? "

" Yep ! "

" ok so tell me " Misty asked a bit sadly

" Well that girl..I...Love...her...a..lot Misty and I wanna tell her but... "

" But....what ? " Misty asked but a small tear came from her eyes  
" Misty are you all right ? " Ash asked worried

" No..I'm not alright " Misty said and started to cry but Ash hugged her

" But Why ? Did I say something ? "

" because....because..I love you Ash " Misty said hugging Ash tightly.

" Misty...why have you took so much of time to say that..... I love you too "

Misty suddenly parted away from Ash

" But what about the girl you were talking about ? "

" Misty that girl was you "

" Oh Ash ! I love you "

" I love you too Misty "

And they both leaned and shared their first kiss....It was soft and gentle and seem like that it will last for they parted....

" I love you Ash "

" I love you soooooo much Misty, that you cannot ever imagine "

They both wrapped their arms around each other..when they parted Misty saw something and her eyes wide opened, when Ash also looked in that that direction his eyes were also wide opened because they saw that Avril and Lucas were KISSING under a tree !

" Can you ever believe what is going over there ? " Ash asked

" No way, NEVER "

" Yeah, but I am very happy today"

" because we are now a couple"

" Yeah that too but the most of all because now everyone is having a partner from now onwards "

" Yeah except Brock ! " Misty said while laughing "

" Yeah, he will die when he'll find out " Ash also joined her

Then suddenly Ash pulled Misty into an another Kiss....When they parted they looked in each other's eyes and really found that what is true love in each other's eyes........

A/N - How was it ?? I am sure it made u do awwww.........or not. Just tell me through your review.......hope you like it everyone. plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz R&R.....................................................................


End file.
